Drakk'Aaz
Drakk'Aaz= 40px Seitenübersicht # Anatomie und Verhalten ## Körperliches ## Auftreten und Wirkung auf Andere ## Ausrüstung und Kleidung ## Besonderheiten # Wissen und Fähigkeiten ## Pflanzen, Kräuter und Natur ### Heil- und Giftkunde ## Rituale und Schamanismus ### Geographie und Geschichte ### Sprache und Schriften ## Sonstiges 40px 1. Anatomie und Verhalten 1.1 Körperliches Steht man vor diesem Orc, fallen einem gleich mehrere, markante Punkte ins Auge. Als erstes dürfte es die Hautfarbe sein, denn entgegen dem Großteil der Orcs ist Drakk'Aaz ein brauner Vertreter seines Volkes, in seiner Sprache ein Mag'har, also ein Unverdorbener. Jene Haut spannt sich am gesamten Körper eng über die Muskeln welche dicht an dicht liegen und ihm ein imposantes Bild an Kraft verleihen. Seine Körpergröße von rund 2 Meter rundet den Anblick eines furchteinflößenden Kraftpacket's ab. Die kleinen Augen haben eine warme, dunkelbraune Farbe, die rückenlangen Haare sind eine Mischung aus schwarz und braun und zumeist zu einfachen Zöpfen geflochten die wiederum mit Knochen und Federn geschmückt sind. Die großen, kräftigen Hände zeigen deutlich dass sie hart zugreifen können und ihnen Arbeit alles andere als fremd ist. Gerade am Oberkörper und den Armen sind viele kleine und auch manche größere Narben, die ihm ein deutlich kämpferisches und kampferfahrenes Aussehen geben. Die Hauer sind recht dick doch vollkommen intakt. 1.2 Auftreten und Wirkung auf Andere Sein Gang ist meist sehr zielgerichtet und bestimmend, die allgemeine Körperhaltung aufrecht und stolz. Dennoch ist der Blick meist ruhig und fest wie ein Fels in der Brandung und könnten seinem Gegenüber einerseits Schutz und Sicherheit suggerieren, andererseits jedoch auch ein starken und felsenfesten Willen. Die Stimme des Orcs ist dunkel und kehlig mit einem deutlichen bassigen Unterton und schwer zu überhören. Doch auch in jener Stimme liegt etwas ruhiges und beruhigendes. Gerade fein und magiefühlige Personen können an ihm etwas seltsames spüren, man möchte es schon als mystisch beschreiben und zeugt von einer starken Verbundenheit zu den Elementen und der Geisterwelt. Sollte man diesen Orc jedoch einmal wirklich reizen, spürt man auch das deutlich an Art und Haltung. Man könnte sagen seine Laune und Gemüt sind vergleichbar mit dem der Elemente, ruhig wie die Erde, temperamentvoll wie das Feuer wenn man es provoziert, einfühlsam wie das Wasser und weitsichtig wie der Wind. Mit vielen Eigenheiten und Macken dürfte Drakk'Aaz einem deutlich in Gedächtnis bleiben wenn man ihn länger erlebt hat. 1.3 Ausrüstung und Kleidung Im Groben kann man die Kleidung des Orcs in zwei Grundstile unterteilen. Kampf- und bequeme Kleidung. Auffällig daran ist, es ist alles selbst gemacht. Zumeist aus verstärktem Leder, Knochen, vereinzelte Metallelemente und viel Fell. Verziert wie man es bei einem Schamanen erwartet mit weiteren Knochen, Federn, Hölzern in die seltsame Zeichen geschnitzt wurden und so weiter. Vorwiegend scheint er oberkörperfrei und einen Kilt zu bevorzugen, besitzt jedoch auch eine gut geschützte Rüstung die er zumeist mit zwei massiven Hämmern trägt. Am Gürtel sieht man immer mindestens zwei Totems, ein größeres welches den Erdelementaren gewiddmet ist und ein etwas kleineres, welches als Verbindung zum Feuer dient. Ab und an sieht man zwei weitere Totems direkt am Gürtel, Wasser- und Windtotems die nochmal etwas kleiner sind. Zudem findet sich an seinem Gürtel sowie unter der Kleidung und den Fellen verschiedene Beutel und Taschen in denen er augenscheinlich immer alles dabei hat. Um den Hals trägt er ein dickes, geflochtenes Lederband an dem ein Knochen befestigt ist und die Form einer Knochenpfeife besitzt. Selbstverständlich ist sie verziert wie es sich gehört. Das nächste auffällige Stück ist ein Horn hinten am Gürtel, mag es ein Taurenhorn gewesen sein bei der Größe, Form und Beschaffenheit. Das auffälligste jedoch ist die immer gleich bleibende, metallene Gürtelschnalle in Form eines Wolfskopf. Ein Symbol des Frostwolfklans. 1.4 Besonderheiten * Wer Drakk und Orcs kennt wird blind unterschreiben dass sie ein unglaubliche ausgeprägtes Ehrgefühl haben. Jedoch ist es ebenso markant dass Drakk'Aaz kaum eine klare Partei ergreift sondern sich versucht überwiegend neutral und weitsichtig zu verhalten. Nur selten lässt er sich auf etwas festnageln, wahrscheinlich nur dann wenn er das auch möchte. Zudem lässt er sein Umfeld meist um Dunkeln über seine Hintergründe sofern es nicht erforderlich ist, sie ihnen mitzuteilen. Alles in allem scheint er ein eigenbrödlerischer und oftmals auch geheimnisvoller Weggefährte zu sein der sich nicht an einen Platz binden lässt. 40px 2. Wissen und Fähigkeiten 2.1 Pflanzen, Kräuter und Natur Drakk'Azz Wissen über die Natur ist außergewöhnlich weitreichend, so reicht sie von den Tieren und Pflanzen der alten Welt bis hin zu einigen von Draenor, welches er jedoch selbst nie gesehen hat. Sowohl für seine Rituale als auch Heilkunde scheint er stets mit dem wichtigsten ausgerüstet und hat es zumeist in den Gürteltaschen bei seinem Wolf verstaut. Darunter findet sich neben getrockneten Kräutern auch verschiedene Phiolen mit seltsamen Flüssigkeiten und Steintiegeln die Salben und Samen enthalten. 2.1.1 Heil- und Giftkunde 2.2 Rituale und Schamanismus In Drakk sind die Wege und Lehren des Schamanismus tief verwurzelt was ich deutlich in seiner Art und seinem verhalten wieder spiegelt. Von Klein auf, soweit er zurück denken kann, wurde er mit den Lehren eines Frostwolf-Schamanen erzogen als man schon früh bemerkte dass der braune Orc-Junge schon eine Verbindung zur Erde hatte. Stetig weiter auf der Suche nach tieferem Verständnis über die Elemente, die Welt und was sie im innersten zusammen hält, scheut er auch nicht davor seine Ansichten und Meinungen zu vertreten was bei vielen jedoch für Verwirrung sorgen könnte, denn ein Schamane denkt und handelt nun einmal oftmals anders, als es normal Sterbliche tun würden. 2.2.1 Geographie und Geschichte 2.2.2 Sprache und Schriften 2.3 Sonstiges |-| Begleiter und Freunde= - Koshar - Roshak - Baron Thazeron - Gadoros - Nelfian - Somadih 40px Seitenübersicht |-| Bücher und Schriften= 40px '''Seitenübersicht' |-| Aus dem Leben= right|400px 40px Seitenübersicht # Das frühe Leben ## Eine rumpelnde Kindheit (3-14 n.d.P.) ## Geisterhafte Jugend (14-19 n.d.P) ## Aufbruch ins Ungewisse (19-26 n.d.P.) # Neue Welt ohne Heimat ## Hoher Norden, eisiger Tod (26-28 n.d.P.) ## Von tobenden Elementen und Geistern (28-29 n.d.P.) ## Mit Pelz, Tee und wahnsinnigen Orcs (29-31 n.d.P.) ## Eine Heimat die keine ist (31-32 n.d.P.) ## Union der Elemente (32-33 n.d.P.) # Aktuelles Geschehen ## Von alten Orcs und jungen Trollen (33- aktuell n.d.P.) 40px Das frühe Leben Ein dickes Buch das ordentlich abgegriffen war befindet sich in den Händen des Lesers. Der Einband aus dickem Grollhufleder mit einer Kordel zum zubinden. Mittig ist ein Symbol in das Leder gebrannt, das Zeichen der Frostwölfe, eingerahmt von einem Ring aus seltsamen Zeichen. Die Seiten schauten oben und unten heraus, man mochte glauben dieses Buch ist nicht nur einige Jahrzehnte alt, sondern wurde auch regelmäßig zur Hand genommen, das Tagebuch eines Orcs. Wenn man es aufschlägt ist auf der ersten Seite folgendes zu lesen: Mein Name ist Drakk'Aaz, Sohn des Goshmar, ich bin ein Schamane der Frostwölfe, hier werde ich Mag'har Orc genannt und meine Heimat Draenor Scherbenwelt. Dies ist meine Geschichte und ich sollte besser tot sein wenn du das hier liest sonst reisse ich dir den Schädel persönlich herunter. Eine rumpelnde Kindheit (3-14 n.d.P.) Viel aus dieser Zeit weiss ich selbst nicht mehr, das Meiste sind Erzählungen meiner Eltern, der Scharfseher und der wenigen Freunde bevor ich fort ging, in eine neue "Heimat" die sich kaum Heimat nennen lässt, und den Geschichten der Ahnengeister. Meine Eltern wurden einige Jahre vor meiner Geburt nach Nagrand "geschickt" wegen der roten Pocken, eine widerliche Krankheit der Oger wurde mir erzählt. Man hatte Angst davor sich anzustecken. So gründeten die Vertriebenen das Dorf Garadar in Nagrand, benannt nach Garad, dem Häuptling des Frostwolfclans und Vater des Durotan. '' ''Es sollte sich jedoch herausstellen dass diese Vertreibung ein Segen war, denn so verloren wir nicht unser wichtigstes Erbe, die schamanistischen Traditionen und Gaben und wir wurden nicht so wiederlich grün wie die verderbten Orcs. Einige Jahre nachdem Gul'dan die Orcs durch das Portal geführt hat wurde ich geboren, ein strammer Junge mit einem Organ eines Orcs würdig. Meine Eltern kümmerten sollen sich sehr um mich gekümmert haben, was wohl dem Fehlen meines älteren Bruders geschuldet war, denn er ist bei den Frostwölfen geblieben und nicht in das Krankenlager gekommen. Und sie sollen wirklich viel mit mir zu tun gehabt haben. Ich habe alles angestellt was die Geister verboten haben und ich war laut, schon als Kleinorc war ich so unglaublich laut. Aber anstatt mich mit normalen Dingern zu beschäftigen wie ein Orc es in dem Alter tut, hab ich mit Steinen gespielt. Ich soll sogar mal einen Stein der doppelt so groß war als ich durch die Gegend geschoben haben. Irgendwann kamen meine Eltern auf die Idee, mich zu den Scharfsehern zu bringen und die sagten ihnen ich hab ne natürliche Verbindung zu der Erde. Kurz darauf haben sie angefangen mich auszubilden als Schamane. Und ich hatte so keine Lust auf ihre Moralpredigten aber was tut man schon als Kleinorc von sechs Jahren. Natürlich kam es immer wieder zu kleineren "Unfällen", man sagt ich hab sogar eine von den schwebenden Inseln in einem Wutanfall runter geholt, aber ich denke das is etwas übertrieben, schließlich bin ich die ruhe in Person. Geisterhafte Jugend (14-19 n.d.P) Nach und nach machte meine Ausbildung gute Fortschritte, ich konnte die Erde bereits mit 8 Jahren im Vergleich bereits gut kontrollieren und machte mir einen Scherz daraus einfach mal mit geschlossenen Augen herum zu laufen und nur die Erde zu nutzen. Tatsächlich ging das sogar richtig gut, ich empfand es als normal, die Scharfseher hingegen sahen es als große Gabe das ich meine Umgebung anhand der Erde spüren konnte. So verbanden sie mir die Augen für ein geschlagenes Jahr und ich durfte nicht linsen, die haben es sonst irgendwie raus bekommen. Nach dem Jahr wollte ich die Augenbinde gar nicht mehr abnehmen, es war ungewohnt, das Licht, die ganzen Bilder und alles so verschwommen. So hab ich einfach immer wieder die Augenbinde getragen, war angenehmer. Allerdings hab ich auch andere Dinge gehört und gesehen. Schemenhafte Gestalten und flüsternde Stimmen, Stimmen die schon immer irgendwie da waren, ich hab sie einfach nur nie beachtet. Doch nun waren sie stärker, sie riefen mich, sie redeten mit mir und führten mich durch die Gegend. Hat das Ärger gegeben und doch bin ich immer wieder weg gelaufen, den Stimmen hinterher und immer ein wenig weiter weg vom Dorf. Angst hatte ich keine, vor was auch? Die Geister haben auf mich geachtet. Irgendwann zeigten sie mir den Oshu'gun, den Geisterfelsen und auch einen Weg hinein, aber ich musste die Augen geschlossen lassen. '' ''Der Felsen war innen komisch, so viel Metall und komische Wege, Kristalle und so Zeug. Aber hier waren so viele von ihnen und alle erzählten mir Geschichten über die verschiedensten Dinge. An das meiste kann ich mich gar nicht mehr erinnern, nur das es so gewesen ist. Als ich immer länger fort blieb haben sie jemanden hinter mir her geschickt der schauen sollte wo ich hin gehe und man kann es sich denken, als ich nach Hause kam war mein Vater wirklich schlecht gelaunt. Wieder haben sie mich zu den Scharfsehern geschleift die aber gar nicht so überrascht wirkten, als wüssten sie das alles bereits. Die waren sowieso manchmal komisch, haben nie was gesagt waren aber auch nie überrascht, habt ihr schon mal versucht einen Scharfseher zu erschrecken? Richtig, geht nicht die wissen das vorher schon immer. Auf jedenfall sagten sie es ist ein Segen und ich solle die Augenbinde weiter tragen, nun musste ich nicht nur mit der Erde trainieren und die Rituale und Bräuche lernen, sondern sie lehrten mich auch Dinge über die Geisterwelt und die Ahnengeister, sogar wie man sich in dieser Welt bewegen konnte doch war ich jung und wusste es zwar im Kopf aber es hat nie wirklich geklappt und wenn doch dann nur kurz. Aber ja ihr könnt euch denken dass die meisten Kinder in meinem Alter, ich mag zwölf gewesen sein, lieber nicht mit mir spielten. Wie Kinder nun mal sind fanden sie mich komisch und ich sie, Freunde unter den Orcs hatte ich wenige, dafür um so mehr unter den Geistern und Elementen. Doch meine Eltern waren stolz auf mich, ich war der erste Schamane in der Familie, allerdings hinderte sie das nicht daran mir die Ohren lang zu ziehen wie einem Talbuk wenn ich Mist gebaut habe. Aufbruch ins Ungewisse (19-26 n.d.P.) Viele Jahre gingen ins Land und ich lernte immer weiter und weiter. Die Erde beherrschte ich und die Kommunikation mit der Geisterwelt war unglaublich einfach, doch die Scharfseher schienen Pläne zu haben, wollten sie das ich ebenso lerne den Wind zu beherrschen. Allerdings war das so viel schwieriger als die Erde. Sie sagten das kommt durch meine Enge verbundenheit mit der Erde, doch wenn ich mein Schicksal erfüllen will muss ich lernen den Wind mindestens genauso gut zu kontrollieren wie die Erde selbst, und meine Fähigkeit mit der Geisterwelt musste ebenso besser werden. Doch gab es für mich ein Element das mir wesentlich leichter fiel, das Feuer. Sehr zum Missfallen der Scharfseher begann ich mich mit dem Feuer näher zu beschäftigen. Schnell fand ich den Zugang dazu über die Erde und doch verbrannte ich mich mehr als nur einmal. Damals lernte ich das Feuer wirklich lebt, nicht wie ein Stein oder Wasser, Feuer lebt, es zerstört und schafft dadurch Platz für neues. Aber wirklich talentiert war ich in reinem Feuer auch nicht, meist in Verbindung mit Erde war es ganz passabel. Der Fortschritt mit dem Wind und dem Wasser gingen langsam voran. '' ''Eines Tages, um die Zeit des großen Krieges gegen den Betrüger im schwarzen Tempel bekamen wir besuch von einem grünen Orc, Go'el, Sohn des Durotan. Er erzählte von Gefahren in der anderen Welt, Azeroth und nahm unseren Häuptling Garrosh und einige andere von uns mit auf seinen Planeten. So kam auch ich in diese Welt als die Scharfseher mich mit den anderen Orcs mit schickten, sie sprachen von einer Reise mit vielen Herausforderungen denen ich mich stellen müsste, Elementen die dort meine Hilfe bräuchten und sagten etwas von einem Troll dessen Schicksal mit meinem Verknüpft wäre. So trennte ich mich von meinem Clan, ein Moment vor dem ich mich lange Zeit gefürchtet habe. Immer wurde erzählt ein Schamane muss dem Ruf der Geister und Elemente folgen, doch dass sie mich in eine solche Welt schickten in der Krieg und Hass vorstehend waren hätte ich niemals gedacht. '' Kategorie:Mag'har (Spieler) Kategorie:Schamanen Kategorie:Männer